Snake Eyes
by FerociousWink
Summary: Xev/Kai One shot. M for Mature content. She finds him sleeping..


*So I know some of my subscribers are used to my DBZ/Synlet stuff..but I wanted to try something new.  
Kai/Xev stories intrigue me.

I do not own Lexx!  
Rated M for sure.. this is not one for the kids (then again neither is the show!)

-----------

_Snake eyes _

Xev drug her nails across her neck, Kai was so skilled with his lips as he grinned up at her she rolled her eyes back bringing her knees to her stomach--  
**_more.._.**

an alarm clock twittered beside her ear and Xev woke up with a start.  
irritated she chucked it at her wall and watched it break into tiny pieces. A typical start to her un fabulous and un-ravaged life. She had one to many reoccurring dreams just like this one, grasping for his ears while he each and every spot to make her quite feral, waking up to no avail.  
No kai.

And most definitely no ear splitting cry for release.  
Xev slid her legs across her sheets admiring them, her skin her taut brown thighs that had parted for nothing, no one and especially not the dead man.

She had a hankering for a dead man, perfect.  
Her stomach growled incessantly and she obeyed it, asking Lexx for food he delivered her meal and she devoured it. Nearly in one bite forgetting for a moment the soft throb between her knees.  
_perfect…_she mused.  
"Xev, I am sensing an instability in your hormone levels, is there something wrong?"  
chuckling to herself as she licked the last bit of sauce from her finger tips she smiled softly at the concerned ships innards.

"No Lexx, I am going into a bit of heat…at the moment.. I can control my urges."  
"It wont be like last time I hope. I don't want to have to contain you Xev."  
laughing she de-robed herself meandering her way to the shower, possibly to cleanse her thought and possibly to taint them with useless fantasies that she couldn't do much with anyhow, this had been the only bit of privacy she had been granted.

In the shower, at ease with her mind.. she decided to explore a little bit.

Her mind easily wandering into the "what if." Her eyes closing as the beads of water rushed over her hair, legs achingly spreading, wishing back for the wet dreams to keep her in the moment.  
The shower head itself, alive and well lowered itself to her neck, though she kept on her armored skin she was able to maneuver her neck, imagining his lips there once again. His whispers and the promises her dreams had given her.

_Xev he whispered.  
Mmm..Kai, it was only a matter of time before the galaxies pulled us together.  
_Her hands dipped behind her feeling the heaviness of his breath on her neck as he pulled himself forward by grasping her hips.

"Xev! Have you seen my scrubby?" Stanly Tweedle barged into her shower, as per usual clutching a towel around his body sheepishly.  
Irritated she threw her gaze in his direction his loofa suddenly wacking him in the face.

Never a moments peace.

Later that day--  
as Kai slept peacefully in his chamber, Xev passed by it glancing at his sleeping face.  
grimacing, she slid her fingers across his coffin-like chamber.  
he was bound to wake up at any time and yet she couldn't resist the urge to press her lips against It, mirroring the kiss she might have put on his face.  
picturing soft lips pressing back, a Cold hungry mouth waiting to be warmed by her and yet..  
This would be the time he slept peacefully,nothing would wake him, not even if big girls with wicked thoughts stopped in front of his bed.  
**throb.**  
She gazed lustfully at his lips, his hair, his eyes and down at his hands.  
_"What _would you do to me.. if you were alive?" she whispered.  
biting her lip, a smile spread across her lips wickedly and she pressed a hand against the glass, slipping the other behind her belt.  
her breath became labored as it sunk down,her belt up to her elbow now as she stroked eagerly.  
Xev watched his brows furrow and pictured his eyes opening as he came, taking her everywhere she pleased;against the wall, the pillars, her bedroom, the shower and Stan's seat at the head of Lexx.

The fervent strokes of an idle hand left her speechless, as her body, raw with need bucked against exploratory fingers. Delicately dabbing at a nub that had ached for so long, for flesh to meet flesh, for Kai to open his eyes and take her to the ground her whimpers were met with silence as her nails scrapped across the glass.  
"Kai.." she tensed, almost hearing vividly his voice as it shuddered upon release she could not contain herself, lips pursed as she was thrust into a violent orgasm.  
She bucked voraciously against her own hand, tears welting in her eyes, as her wishful lover did nothing.

Xev shivered, her cheek pressed heavily against the glass as she came down from her paradise, lifting herself away she kissed her fingertips, pressing them back against his chamber and leaving the scene where she had exposed herself to a sleeping man.

Little to her knowledge, that man had in fact not been sleeping.  
His eyes squinted opening short after Xev had began to leave.  
Not quite sure of what he had heard Kai debated whether or not to investigate.


End file.
